Brock
' Brock' is a Pokémon trainer and Ash's friend. Pooh first met Brock along with Ash, Misty, and Pikachu in ''Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie''. He along with Misty are the Co-Leaders of the Ash's Adventures Team. Brock's Pokemon On Hand * Steelix * Geodude * Crobat * Sudowoodo * Comfey At the Pewter Gym * Forretress * Ludicolo * Marshtomp * Croagunk * Chansey Trivia *He is voiced by Eric Stuart (1998-2006) and Bill Rogers (2006-present) and Johnny Yong Bosh in Pokemon Origins. *Brock had his first apeerance as a guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH''. *Brock joined Pooh and his friends in the ''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars'' saga. *Brock will meet Littlefoot in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time films. *Brock will join Pooh and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets 3 Ninjas''. * Brock will join Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II''. *Brock met Simba, Timon and Pumbaa in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe''. *Brock made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Genie in Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Woody Woodpecker, and Zazu in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and Batty Koda in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause''. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley in Winnie the Pooh Goes Rockin' With Judy Jetson. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Sebastian the Crab in Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *Brock will reunite with Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk in Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska. *Brock will meet Fievel and his family in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Littlefoot and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Louis in ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color''. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Littlefoot and his friends, SpongeBob, Patrick, the Penguins of Madagascar, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun''. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Littlefoot and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, Zordon, and Alpha 5 in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, SpongeBob, Patrick, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma, and the Penguins of Madagascar in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley in the Winnie the Pooh/Back to the Future movies. *Brock will join Pooh, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth. *Brock will meet Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *Brock is briefly seen in a bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. *Brock will join Littlefoot, Cartman, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi in Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series). *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Littlefoot and his friends, and Simba and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Brock, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Animals United, ''Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I'', Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles'', Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen, Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist, Winnie the Pooh Meets Condorman, Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend (and its TV series), Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre, Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer, Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, Pooh's Adventures of Dumbo's Circus, Winnie the Pooh Joins Yogi's Gang, Pooh and Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Krull, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins, Winnie the Pooh Meets Pete's Dragon, Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor, Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers, Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Winnie the Pooh hears The Sound of Music and Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs. *Brock, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi will guest star in'' Weekenders Adventures of Recess: School's Out, Weekenders Says Hey Arnold: The Movie, Weekenders and Doug's First Movie, Weekenders Adventures of The Lego Movie, Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids (and its sequels), ''Weekenders Adventures of Everyone's Hero, Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour ''(and its sequels), ''Weekenders and the Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return, Weekenders Adventures of The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Weekenders Adventures of Road House ''(and its sequel), Weekenders Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons (and its sequels), ''Weekenders Gets Flushed Away, Weekenders Adventures of Titan A.E., Weekenders Meets Conan the Barbarian, Weekenders Meets Conan the Destroyer, Weekenders and The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Weekenders Adventures of Justin and the Knights of Valour, Weekenders Adventures of Percy Jackson ''(and its sequels), ''Weekenders Gets Lost in Space, Weekenders Adventures of Dot films, Weekenders Adventures of Kim Possible, Weekenders Adventures of Gnomeo and Juliet, ''and other projects. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi in ''Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. Gallery Brock_OS.png|Brock in his Kanto/Johto Outfit 219px-BrockAG.png|Brock in his Hoenn Outfit Brock_SM.png|Brock (Sun & Moon) SM042.png|Brock (Reunited with Ash and Misty) Brock_Origins.png|Brock (Pokemon Origins) Brock (Alternate outfits).png Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Brothers Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Chefs Category:Doctors Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Co-Leaders Category:Gym Leaders Category:Peacemaker Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Revived characters Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Bond Protectors Category:Comic Relief Category:Silly Characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Monster Tamers Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Angel Squads Category:In-Love Characters Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Bond Creators Category:Pacifists Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Anime Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant characters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Genius Category:Child Nurturer Category:Time Travellers Category:Child Lovers Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Unwanted characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Kid Heroes Category:Important Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Ladies Men Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Forgivers Category:Anime characters Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Dragon Riders Category:Riders Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Sorey's Adventures Team Category:Corrupted Tyrants Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Pokémon characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Characters who can use Mega Evolution Category:Characters who have a Key Stone Category:Mega Stone Users Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Bill Rogers Category:Sherman and Penny's Adventures Allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Casanova Category:Characters played by Johnny Yong Bosch Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies